


heres to teenage memories

by redcabooze



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, Drabble, First Kiss, Hajime Is In Denial, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcabooze/pseuds/redcabooze
Summary: in which hajime is in love with komaeda, and wishes this was a normal school trip[takes place somewhere before chapter 4]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	heres to teenage memories

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like midnight instead of sleeping  
> anyway. my boys (yeah the title is 5sos lyric)

It really was beautiful, despite the situation.

That was what Hajime thought, as he sat cross-legged on the beach, fingers carding through the soft sand. It was dusk, the sky dark with purples and fuschias as the sun set, reflecting over the softly crashing waves, tinting them a rainbow mirage of color. The silence, he thought, was calming. As calm as anything could make him feel here, anyway - nothing seemed to be able to quell the consistent feeling of _nausea_ in his chest. That was to be expected, he guessed, when he had seen more bodies within the span of a week than he’d ever planned on seeing in his lifetime.

But at least it was beautiful. He layed back, letting his back hit the cool sand as he looked up at the sky. The colors were fading, now, leaving him in almost complete darkness, save for the moonlight. The sky was almost unrealistically clear. Hajime couldn’t recall ever having seen so many stars in his life - to be fair, he couldn’t recall too much at all, but nonetheless. It was like something out of a movie. He let his eyes slip shut, the silence feeling like an escape. If he just shut his eyes, and listened to the crickets chirp, and the waves rush against the sand, then….then he could pretend, couldn’t he? He could pretend that he wasn’t here, and that everything was okay.

“Hinata-kun?”

Hajime’s eyes popped open, and he let out a loud, startled noise. He sat up quickly, twisting around with wide eyes to see Nagito, looking a bit like he’d just seen a ghost himself. He hadn’t heard any footsteps. “What’s the matter with you?” He sputtered. “Don’t go sneaking up on people like that!”

“I-I’m sorry!” Nagito said quickly, a soft, nervous laugh leaving his lips as he brought his hands up in defense. “You were laying there so still, with your eyes closed, and I thought maybe you…” His lip twitched, and he shook his head, smiling awkwardly. “My apologies.” Hajime swallowed. He hadn’t thought about it like that, but to be fair, he hadn’t thought that anyone else would be out this late, either. He turned his face away from Nagito, running a hand through his hair. 

“What are you doing out this late?”

“I could ask you the same,” Nagito pointed out, to which Hajime sucked his cheek in, shrugging. He didn’t really feel like explaining his strange little episode right now, especially not to somebody like Nagito. He would probably try to use it to mess with him, later, somehow. “Is it okay if I sit here with you, Hinata-kun?” Nagito’s tone was cautious, quiet. “I understand if you don’t want to spend time with someone like me. I can go somewhere else.”

Hajime’s mouth squirmed, guilt tugging at his stomach, and he shrugged once more, nodded. “Yeah, I don’t - whatever, I don’t mind.” He patted the sand beside him, watching as Nagito carefully took a seat, keeping his hands politely to himself. He clasped them together and put them in his lap, fidgeting with his thumbs. A little bit like a child, Hajime thought. “You don’t have to call me Hinata-kun, you know,” he said, making a bit of a face. “Just...Hajime, is fine.”

“Ah...thank you,” Nagito said softly, tone slightly uncertain. His lips parted, as if he wanted to say something else, but he seemed to change his mind. Instead, he looked toward the sea, and then, just as Hajime had before, layed down on his back. His ivory curls splayed out against the sand, hands resting gently against his own stomach as he looked up at the endless night sky. Hajime hesitated, and then followed suit, swallowing hard and trying to aim his focus up at the night sky.

Not that it was any good. Komaeda being with him made it all feel a little different, and the strange intimacy of the situation made him a little anxious. Was he meant to _say_ something? The silence was comfortable, not awkward in any way, but his heart was thumping in his chest like he was running a marathon. Something must be seriously wrong with him, he thought. His brow twitched, as he realized that, among the crickets and the rushing water, he could hear Nagito counting rapidly under his breath. He turned his head toward him, blinking. “What are you doing?”

Nagito paused, but didn’t look away from where his gaze was focused. “Counting the stars.” He said simply.

Hajime shook his head, brows furrowed. He didn’t get this guy sometimes. “That’ll take way too long, idiot. There’s like, over a million.”

Nagito smiled, and then laughed, the sound ringing gently through the crisp night air. “Maybe. I have a habit of pursuing pointless endeavors. They’re beautiful, though, don’t you think?” Nagito turned his head toward Hajime, finally. Maybe it was just how the moonlight hit him, but for whatever reason, Hajime felt his heart stop. Nagito’s eyes looked like perfect, pale green marbles under his thick white lashes, and his pale skin coupled with the snowy hair falling over his face almost made him glow. Like he was a star himself. Nagito didn’t look like a real person, Hajime thought, because it just wasn’t _fair_ for him to be a real person. 

No real person should have been allowed to look so pretty.

“Yeah,” he said hoarsely, realizing he must have been staring. He cleared his throat, shifting in the sand. “Yeah, they...yeah.” Nagito let himself roll back onto his back, looking back at the stars, but Hajime had somehow lost himself. He realized very quickly that he wasn’t watching the stars anymore; He was just watching Nagito. “Can I try something?” He requested quietly, shocked by his own courage. Moreso when Nagito looked toward him again, and nodded, a smile in place. He looked placid and docile, so much more like that boy he’d spoken to when he woke up on this island, any trace of malice gone from his soft features. 

Hajime sat up, and, in possibly the boldest move he’d ever attempted, leaned over his classmate, letting one of his hands rest besides Nagito’s head to support him. Komaeda looked up at him in shock, _clearly_ out of his element, not knowing what to have expected when Hajime wanted to ‘try something’. Well, Hajime was out of his element too, at the very least; He could practically feel how red his face was, the skin burning so hot he thought he might blister. 

Hajime leaned down, pressing his lips swiftly against Nagito’s, and kissing him...clumsily. He’d kissed people before, sure, of course, it was just - it had been a while. He moved his lips against Nagito’s, and for a brief, terrifying moment of no reciprocation, he was hit with the thought that Komaeda didn’t like what he was doing. But then, with considerably more skill, Hajime noted, Nagito kissed him back. It was like an escape. It was easy to pretend everything was alright when you had a pair of lips moving against yours, and slender fingers carding through your hair, and running down your chest, and pulling on your tie, and - Hajime felt his chest nearly explode when Nagito laced their fingers together.

If he could stay on this beach like this with him forever, he just might.

But he did need to breath, and so he pulled away from Nagito with a soft gasp, eyes sliding open slowly. Nagito’s face was bright pink, a wide smile on his face, and - Hajime noticed, very confused - he was _crying_. Large tears were rolling down his cheeks, wetting the sand beneath him, though he didn’t seem to be upset. “Ah,” he spoke hoarsely. “I’m so lucky.” He swallowed. “I’m so sorry that you feel the need to kiss someone like me, Hinata-kin.”

Hajime blinked a few times, dumbfounded. “Huh?” He sputtered. “ _I_ kissed _you_ , idiot!” His gaze snapped upward as a familiar bell sounded.

“ ** _AHEM_ ** _! Hope’s Peak Academy School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10:00 PM. Please return to your rooms and relax. Let the sound of the ocean gently rock you to sleep. Now then, sweet dreams everyone! Goodniiight…._ ”

Damn it. Hajime removed himself from Nagito, feeling the other’s hands drop away from his shoulders as he sat up as well. “We should go to bed,” he muttered, awkwardly, mild regret filling his chest. How was he supposed to interact with Nagito normally, after something like that? There was no way he could let anyone else know - they didn’t trust Nagito, and if they found out about something like that, they wouldn’t trust him either. Nonetheless, as he stood up, he felt...better. For once, he didn’t feel sick - and his chest and head felt light. He looked over at Nagito, who looked just as awkward as he did, fidgeting with his hands and avoiding eye contact.

“Um,” he cleared his throat, nodding, trying to fix his hair with his hands. “Goodnight, Nagito.”

Nagito nodded back, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear and smiling nervously. “Ah. Goodnight, Hina–” he paused. “Hajime. I hope you sleep well tonight.”

Hajime thought that maybe for once he would, as he walked back to his cottage, head calm for the first time in a while. It really _was_ beautiful.

Despite the situation.


End file.
